The Only Exception
by XxLynChanxX
Summary: AU: Abbey has always been against dating. She never believed in love, so what was the point? Of course, every ghoul has that one exception...the one that makes them forget everything they once believed in...can one date with a certain fire elemental make Abbey find her only exception? Co-writen by ChipmunksAreMyTHANG


~The Only Exception~

_**This song fits this couple so well, and because my fabulous co-writer and amazing friend Toni agreed, we just had to use it in a story! Yup, that's right guys, we're back with another Habbey! It's my OTP, so I have a lot of ideas for them, and Toni is always awesome enough to help me out. Thanks a lot, Toni! My fanfiction career would be DEAD without you! Anyway, enough rambling, on to the story!**_

_~XoXo~_

Heath Burns. School hot-head, school flirt, voted most likely to be forever alone. Any respectable ghoul would go along with his flirting, but nobody actually dated him.

Abbey Bominable. School's most level headed ghoul, voted most likely to succeed. Never flirted, never dated. She found it pointless, stupid even. Anytime she was asked why, her answer was the same.

"Love not exist." And to her, it didn't. She knew the hard, cold truth of it; unlike most of her ghoulfriends... They were blinded...

Her parents were the perfect example. In a village where love was given to you, she was the result of a forced marriage. Her parents hated each other. At least, her dad hated her mother. He had left, crying and swearing. Her mother had never remarried. Abbey had sworn that she would never fall in love, because it didn't exist.

Until she met Heath.

She COULD understand why her friends hated him; he WAS egotistical, conceited, showoff and he definatly did need someone to knock him down to size, but...What was she thinking? He was Heath Burns. Even Scarah Screams wouldn't go out with him, and she'd been with every guy in the school. (Including one of the teachers; no one knew which one though...)

Besides... Abbey knew, deep down, TRUE love never existed...She saw it all...The fighting... The tears... The broken souls...

She didn't want to join that crowd.

_~XoXo~_

"Hey, Abbey, wait up!" Heath called as Abbey walked into Home Ick.

"What want?" Abbey asked coldly.

"I was wondering..." Heath had a grin on his face. A grin the school had labeled as his flirty grin. "There's a movie this weekend about the Yeti. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go see it with me?"

"Know enough about Yeti." Abbey said. She couldn't go out with Heath. It would ruin her reputation. "Abbey lived with Yeti." Heath laughed.

"Nah, it's like a horror film. The weird thing goes all... my bad, you're not weird, it's just..."

"Waste breath. Go set flame."

"Come on, Abbey. It'll be fun!"

"Have study to do this weekend." Abbey turned to her classroom. "Goodbye." With a frown, Heath walked off, but deep down, Abbey was just as hurt...She didn't want to say no to Heath... She really didn't...

Abbey had been perfectly fine living her loveless life. She had grown to accept the fact that she would be lonely forever. She knew that love didn't last, so why did she want Heath so badly? Most likely what her friends call 'a crush'. She knew THOSE never lasted.

Perfect examples? Cleo after she dumped Deuce and was into that new werewolf boy, Spectra and that vampire from Belfry Prep, Operetta used to practically be unable to keep eye contact with Deuce, and Draculaura when she used to be crushing on Heath...Not one of her friends' crushes' lasted, so why would hers?

She'd always lived with distance between her and any boy she met, and she was determined to keep it that way. But Heath...he was different. He made her question her devotion to single life. Abbey always had a tight grip on reality, so why was she considering the path of love if it didn't exist?

"Heath." she called before she could stop herself.

"Yeah?" he looked... hopeful.

"Will go to movie with you." Abbey said. "Pick Abbey up by seven."

"Really?" Heath smiled.

"... Do not let Abbey change mind." she said.

"See you at seven." Heath said, a large grin on his face as he left just as Frankie and Cleo approached Abbey.

"What is he so happy about?" Frankie asked.

"Has date." Abbey said, watching after him.

"Oh... With who?" Spectra said, popping out from a locker.

"With Abbey." the frozen ghoul figured Heath would spread it around soon enough. A silence was heard among the ghouls.

"... You. With Heath?" Clawdeen said.

"No respectable ghoul dates Heath Burns," Cleo said. "Abbey is the most respectable ghoul there is... after me. There's no way she's with Heath..."

"Abbey not lie." Abbey said. "Will go to movies with Heath on weekend. Will go to class now." Abbey walked into the classroom.

She didn't want to hear her friends taunting her about Heath. Fortunately, this class she had was with Ghoulia and Frankie; they understood her most.

Unfortunately, Spectra was in the class as well...

Abbey couldn't ignore the _tap, tap, tap_ of Spectra writing up a story. She couldn't ignore the ringing of iCoffins as the story was posted, and she couldn't ignore the judgmental stares when the class read the story.

"Even I have standards." Scarah said loudly. "I mean, come on, _Heath Burns_?"

"Least he not teacher." Abbey snapped, glaring at the banshee.

"He's Heath. That makes it worse." Scarah replied.

_"You're much more respectable than she is..."_ Ghoulia moaned. Abbey flashed the zombie a small smile.

"Am making right choice in going on date with Heath?" she asked.

"Of course you are! Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye..." Frankie said, cheerful as usual.

"Hope you are right..." Abbey sighed.

_~XoXo~_

The rest of the week passed and Abbey was taunted endlessly for her date with Heath. People went so far as to take Heath's things and stash them in Abbey's locker, with little notes that made Abbey's frozen blood boil. Why did she even agree to go on this date? She didn't believe true love existed!

But who ever said one date was true love?

She was just giving him a chance. That's all it was. Then, she could forget this nonsense and continue with her life.

"Abbey, you okay?"

"Leave Abbey." Abbey didn't want to look at Heath right now.

"I didn't think this would happen... I'm really sorry...""Is fine... just... no talk to Abbey until weekend."

"... Alright?" Heath muttered, walking off. Abbey wanted to go home until the weekend, but she knew that would be running away from her problems. It would only make things worse, and technically, living with Bloodgood was her home and if she tried to skip... Well, Abbey might as well kiss her scholarship to Monster High good-bye...

She would just have to tough it out for 4 more days...

_~XoXo~_

Abbey's going out with Heath spread throughout the entire school faster than a fire he had set, and throughout the whole week; Heath was teased and Abbey was slowly being ignored.

Abbey thought she would die, but finally, FINALLY, the weekend came and Abbey found herself in a borrowed turquiose top and ice blue skinny jeans, waiting for Heath to arrived. (The skinny jeans though, weren't her idea, they were Spectra's... and they were uncomfortable...)

"Last time I listen to ghost girl..." Abbey muttered as she stepped outside of the school only for Heath's beat up truck to speed up forward; music blasting from the stereo.

"You look great." Heath said when Abbey climbed in.

"Do not mentally undress Abbey. We go to movie now." Abbey said when she noticed Heath's eyes scanning her hungrily.

"Right." he muttered, surprised she even knew what that saying meant. They drove in silence, the song 'the only exception' by Scareamore playing softly through the speakers.

"Nice song." Heath said, trying to break the silence. Abbey, on the other hand, was deeply in thought; all the while holding back tears... The song was basically her life... love life anyway...

The car pulled up to the movie theater and Abbey inhaled deeply. The date had officially begun. As Heath opened the door on her side (clearly he was just PLAYING as as a gentleman...), she gave him a nod of thanks. This was just a chance... It wasn't a promise for more to follow...

_~XoXo~_

When the movie was over, Abbey expected to be over Heath, but her feelings seemed... stronger somehow. She checked the time, only to find that it was only 9:15. Bloodgood didn't expect her until 11:30.

"We could go to my place..." Heath suggested. Abbey opened her mouth to refuse, but decided against it. Nothing would happen... at least, Abbey wouldn't let it two climbed into Heath's truck and began talking about the movie.

"Are Yetis really like that?" he asked, recalling the on-screen Yeti destroying the city.

"Only if very angry." Abbey said.

"I guess I'll be careful not to make you angry then." Heath joked. Abbey laughed and rolled her eyes. Heath pulled into the driveway of a large house and stopped the car.

"My parents are out of town." Heath explained as he grabbed a key from the branches of a slightly burned bush. He swung the door open. "We won't be here long if Bloodgood wants you back." he called over his shoulder. Abbey nodded and followed Heath to the couch. They sat lightly, Abbey tried to ignore the scorch mark and Heath switched the TV on for background noise.

"You interested into any certain shows?" he said, flipping through random channels.

"Abbey never have time for shows, always study."

"You might like this one..." Heath switched to his favorite channel, the nature channel, and lowered the volume.

"This what you watch?"

"I'm a softie at heart, what did you expect?"

Abbey thought for a minute.

"Typical sport." she finally said. "Casketball all you watch?" Heath chuckled.

They watched TV until Abbey had to go home, and when Heath pulled up to Abbey's driveway, she lay a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Come inside?" she asked.

"... Sure." Heath said, hesitantly. "You sure Bloodgood won't give me detention if I do?"Abbey hid a smile and waved it off.

"Am sure; can always talk." They walked through the door and led Heath to her room- the only room where Bloodgood didn't walk in without notice.

"Nice room." Heath noted, looking at the icicles that hung around the bed.

"Was accident." Abbey commented, lightly tapping against one of chuckled as he noticed the rest of the furniture, covered with either snow or tiny ice crystals... The room was beautiful.

"Abbey..." Heath began. Abbey turned to face him, tiny ice crystals in her eyelashes.

"Yes?" she breathed. Heath closed the distance between them, placing his hand on Abbey's cheek. Abbey treasured the warmth that spread from that spot, locking eyes with Heath.

"I know you're not really into dating and stuff so...thanks for going out with me tonight."

"Was fun," Abbey said truthfully. "Thank you for asking Abbey," she smiled, and Heath returned the smile, slightly awkwardly.

"... Um..." he stuttered. "I better go." Abbey blinked, disappointment clouding her eyes. She didn't want anything to happen, but she had hoped Heath would stay... before she could stop herself, her hand was closed on Heath's wrist.

"Please...?" Abbey begged.

"Bloodgood..." he reminded her. Abbey shook her head.

"She not mother. She knows nothing happen. Stay." Heath bit his lip reluctantly.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

A silence echoed through the room.

"... Alright." he sighed after a full minute. Abbey smiled and rest her head on Heath's shoulder. She didn't care that her friends would tease her for this. She didn't care that love didn't exist. Heath was the exception. He had to be. She couldn't deny how she felt about him...

_~XoXo~_

Abbey woke up at six in the morning, her head resting on Heath's chest. They had fallen asleep that way, Heath's warmth spreading through Abbey like wildfire. Abbey knew he would leave when he woke up, but she clung to him, taking in every moment he was there, making sure she hadn't been dreaming. She wasn't; he was there...Last night REALLY happened...Heath moved slightly, propping himself up on his arm. Abbey hadn't realized he was awake.

"Hey..." he whispered. Bloodgood didn't know he'd spent the night, and they wanted to keep it that way.

"Hi." Abbey breathed. Heath leaned down and kissed Abbey's nose lightly, causing Abbey to blush slightly.

She'd never been this... in contact, with a guy... And Heath... for the first time; he didn't seem childish, as usual. He seemed...mature. Nobody at Monster High noticed it because they never bothered to give him a chance. Abbey had taken that chance and found a new Heath. A Heath she could love. A Heath that was her only exception.

**So from now on, just refer to me and Toni as the Kraft Single duo. We're so cheesy when we end these things! Anyway, as usual, review! Not reviewing makes puppies cry!**


End file.
